


圣诞限定情人

by Breddymendy



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breddymendy/pseuds/Breddymendy
Summary: BE/Edwina我放假啦啊啊啊聖誕賀文！
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	圣诞限定情人

Brett跟Eddy在圣诞节的前两天吵架了。

不，不能说是吵架。他们从不吵架，他们会沟通，会把一部分真心摊在对方面前，请求对方的审视与理解。只不过这次没有。Eddy隐藏了他的真心，Brett则假装视而不见。谁也不愿意先说话，沉默了一整天。空寂的心中充斥着令人窒息的情绪，Eddy难受得浑身发颤。至于是什么事，也不算是大事。杨妈妈与同事拉家常的时候发现同事的女儿跟他们在同所大学里学大提，各方面条件都很不错就给Brett安排了一场圣诞blind date。他们不该这样。

这本该没什么的。Eddy想着。也不应该有什么。他哐的一声把奶茶杯子扔进垃圾桶，没喝完的大半杯黑糖珍珠奶茶顺着吸管流进了黑暗。

-  
“你会去吗？”

年轻的小提琴手吸了一口奶茶，若无其事地问。

“你想让我去？” Brett面不改色的反问，用琴布擦拭着琴弦上的松香。

“她很漂亮。” 

“所以呢？“

“试试也无妨。” 

Eddy觉得他很大度，没有由来的，尽管心里的另一部分在疯狂地捶骂着他自己。他知道自己不应该有这样的感觉，因为他从来没有拥有过Brett，何来的大度。但也许只是他自己这么认为。

“哦。”

嘴里的珍珠被狠狠地嚼碎。

之后Brett一整天都没有和他讲话。  
-

Eddy很快便后悔了。他觉得他必须得做些什么。Eddy一个人坐在食堂的落地窗旁，看着窗外几个拖着大提琴走过的女生发呆。Brett在意他吗？答案是毋庸置疑的。但是是那种在意吗？Eddy摇摇头。他不知道，但他很想知道。Eddy想起那声“哦”，像是Brett一个人站在空寂的高速路的对面，冷静而敏锐地审视着Eddy极力隐藏的真心，然后不屑的嗤笑一声，嘲讽着Eddy企图躲藏的徒劳。

食堂里的圣诞歌还在轻快地唱着。Eddy惊觉。他太明显了。

事情应该不难办，她很好说话。Eddy想着，搜索着女生的社交媒体。上天给了他一个机会，让他在上周同那个女生给某户人家的圣诞派对一起拉了室内乐。他颤巍的手指飞快地在屏幕上打下一行字。“Hey！有空吗，我有些事情想和你聊聊。” 既然如此明显，又何必再次躲藏。他必须要让他知道他圣诞的真心。

-

Brett还是准时的在圣诞节的早晨出现在约定的地点。这是他为数不多没有和Eddy一起度过的圣诞早晨。以前他们总是会在家里拆完礼物之后便跑到对方的家里赖着。有时候是一起练琴，有时候是一起打smash bro，有时候只是一起呆着，吃商场买回来有点硬的姜饼人。除了那年Eddy一家圣诞节回了台湾探望生病的奶奶和某年Brett一家去夏威夷度假以外，这么多年来Brett甚至觉得，Eddy就是他的圣诞传统。

而这个传统也被他自己亲手打破。Brett觉得他没有别的选择。他没有勇气去捅破那张纸，所以他用这样懦弱的方式，这样可能会伤害到Eddy的方式去逼Eddy踏出那步。真是胆小又可笑。Brett苦笑了一下，抿了一口面前的热拿铁。他已经准备好应对女生的说辞，就说不合适，也没人能强求。说不定还能交到一起去party的朋友。

“你好…请问你是Brett Yang吗？”

尖细的女声钻入Brett正在沉思的大脑。他抬起头，礼貌的微笑僵在了他的眼球。

面前的女生一头金发，178的大个子穿着与之并不相称的白色吊带裙。熟悉又腼腆的微笑挂在她水灵灵的嘴唇旁，让人忍不住盯着看。Brett突然觉得喉咙发紧，不知道该说点什么。

“我叫Edwina Chen，很高兴认识你” 她自顾自地在Brett的对面坐了下来。

“Eddy你—”

“Sshhh，我是Edwina，是你的圣诞限定情人”

Brett忍住喷咖啡的冲动，也就顺着她的话讲了下去：“你好Edwina，很好高兴认识你，你有什么想去的地方吗？”他俏皮的眨眨眼睛，这未尝不是千载难逢的机会 “I am all yours.”

金发女生也对他眨眨眼，用手摸着下巴做沉思状，忽然兴奋地仰起脸，脸上的雀斑好像在跃动。“我们去圣诞集市吧！”

他们就真的去了圣诞集市，Brett惊讶于Eddy的从容和勇气。害羞的他仿佛被金发隐去，Edwina自信又开朗，挽着他的手大步的走在街上。别人给他们奇异的，不解的，羡慕的，感叹的目光Edwina都全盘接受。他们像所有普通的情侣做着普通的事。她用飞扬的眉梢向整个集市，整个布里斯班，整个澳洲大陆，整个世界宣告着，她是Brett的情人，在这一刻她属于他。

Edwina把Brett拉到圣诞树下，旁边的游人嘈杂地拍着照。阳光从圣诞树背后照下，逆光下，比他高的Edwina让他心头多了一股莫名的压迫感。

Brett突然开始紧张。他的余光瞥见了路边咖啡馆门口的槲寄生。

“Brett,” Edwina定定地看着他。Brett像公路上被车灯猛地照射而不知道该做何反应的麋鹿，他咽了一口口水，土澳酷暑的热气让他一阵晕眩。尖细的女声给那句话染上俏皮的色彩。

“我不想只当你的圣诞限定情人。”

Brett忍不住笑了起来。他伸出手，把小提琴手金色的假发取掉，动作轻柔的像不愿吵醒正在熟睡的一只猫。

“我知道，我也喜欢你“ Brett笑得更灿烂了, “Eddy.”

Fin.

Merry Christmas!!!🎄🎄🎄


End file.
